Alone
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Someday, he'll love me too. More than he ever loves her. Someday, he'll look at my way. Like the way he looks at her. And someday, he'll smile at me. Like the way his lips form into that curve line whenever she walks in front of him. - Mikan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I only own the plot.

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note: **New story from me. Hope all of you can enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 1:

_They left her crying on the floor. Her face tear-stained and her clothes filthy and grubby. Her hair in total desolation and her things scattered on the floor. There's only two things she's feeling now- self-pity and pain. She is an outcast, a person who others believe doesn't have any place in this world. She was alone, no family and no friends. She has nothing. But, was it already given that being an outcast and an isolated person means that she has to be bullied by those aristocratic kids who always get what they wanted? Yes, they have money, rich parents, the latest gadgets and luxury cars but it's not like she didn't want those too right? She wants those things too, badly. She wants to feel how to be loved and to be respected but it just happened that she is one of those few people who was always stepped on. Even the only thing she has had been stole away from her: DIGNITY. _

_She is a human, a person who has feelings and emotion. She's not a robot or an android. _

_She cried her eyes out, she wants to move but she couldn't. Her body is in pain, her heart is in sorrow. No one dare to help her, because she knew, no one would want to be seen with her. She's always alone, she has no one to hold on to. When she cries, there is no one who will dry her tears for her. When she's angry or disappointed, no one will calm her down. When she's sad, no one is there to comfort and console her. When she's in pain, no one will care for her. When she's in jeopardy, no one will stand for her and no one will protect her. When she's losing her hope, no one will assure to her that everything would be alright. And when she's gone, no one will cry for her._

_That's her, Mikan Sakura. A person who wants to love and to be loved back. A person who wants to care and to be cared for. A person who wants to have someone in her side._

_She tried to stand up despite of the pain she's feeling, only to fell back on the cold ground again. She sighed, her tears continuously flowing. She started to pick up the things that are scattered on the floor. _

_Suddenly, she noticed footsteps coming her way. She didn't looked at the person, scared that it might be those bullies again. Just then, a person knelt in front of her, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket. She felt the person carefully grabbing her legs, wiping the blood that trickled from her knee cap. That's when she realized why she can't stand up. She got a big wound on her knee, probably because of the impact when those bullies pushed her on the cement ground. She raised her head to looked at the person who dared to help her. _

_He has raven-haired strands and a pair of crimson eyes. She recognized him. He's Natsume Hyuuga. Her co-worker in the library. They don't talk much, not because she didn't talk to him, for Heaven sake's she tried to talked to him but only to be ignored. After all, Natsume Hyuuga is a man of few words. Unlike her, Natsume has rich parents. Unlike her, he has a best friend. In other words, he has someone to hold on to. However, he's an outcast. He's a nerd, a dork. He is someone like her, though he is strong. No one dare to bully him nor hurt him. _

_"I'll take you to the infirmary," she heard him say after tying the handkerchief on her wounded knee. Natsume slowly took her in his arms, carrying her in a way a husband would do to his wife in their first day of wedding. _

_He started walking, face looking ahead, not daring to spare a glance on the other students, who looked at them with pure disgust and mock, nor he looked at her._

_Her face red and her chest pounding hard as she stared at his face. Although he is wearing those thick eye glasses, which is almost covering his face, she can still see that he's handsome._

_Gradually, a small smile crept on her face. She leaned her head on his chest, hoping that it won't make him angry. Fortunately, he didn't and she was happy because of that._

_And for the first time in her life, she felt loved and satisfied.

* * *

_"Natsume-kun, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Mikan asked affectionately the raven-haired guy beside her. She got no answer and when she looked at his direction, she found him reading and not paying attention to her.

She sighed. It's always been like this. She tried to befriend him, but he just continues to disregard her. It was after that incident when Mikan realized that she's always thinking of him. Thinking about what he might be doing. And that incident also made Mikan Sakura fell in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

She presume that it is a one-sided love, no, she knew that it is a one-sided love. But nevertheless, she didn't give up. If ever it's only friendship he could only give to her, she'll be fine with it. As long as she can stay at his side as long as forever ends.

But from the looks of it, Mikan noticed that the more she tried to become adjacent with him, the more he becomes distant to her.

She decided to give it another shot. "Ne, what are you-," but she was cut off when the door of the library swung open and a blond girl came inside it. A gorgeous blond if she may say so.

Luna Koizumi walked towards their desk, her hips swaying and her hair following her every move. Mikan looked at her in admiration. She hopes to be like her. To be beautiful like her, or if possible, more beautiful than her. To be wanted by everyone like her. She envy her, and she wanted to be in her shoes. She wanted to have everything Luna has.

But behind her beautiful physical appearance, lays a very hideous attitude.

Luna slammed her hand in her desk, raising her perfect eye brows at her. "I need a book about poetry, nerd. Give it to me quickly because I don't want to stay any longer in this place anymore."

Mikan snapped on her reverie, as she bend down under her desk to pick a book that the blond need. She handed the book to her, in which Luna grabbed hastily with a smirk on her face. She turned around, not bothering to say thank you at her. She made her way out of the library as Mikan spotted a very handsome man outside the door. When Luna reached the door, the guy smiled at Luna, wrapping his arm around the curvaceous waist of the girl, who in return gave a flirtatious smile. They flirt in front of the library door, not caring about the people who was looking at them.

Mikan realized that it was Luna's current boyfriend. A very handsome man.

And that is the only thing that Mikan doesn't envy with Luna. A handsome boyfriend.

Because for her, the guy beside her is the only guy she wants and needs.

Smiling, she turned to Natsume, trying her luck to open a conversation with him.

"Hey, Natsume-kun-" She stopped. Natsume's facial expression is enough for her to shut her mouth. Natsume is looking at the blond girl with longing and yearning in his eyes. And a painful one too.

She felt a pang of hurt in her chest.

Because she realized that she is not the one that Natsume will like.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, can someone tell me why I'm writing this story while school is about to start on Tuesday? Oh God. Haha. This is a story that came into me when I woke up this morning. Well, I don't know when I can upload the next chapter. But maybe I can next week? Not very sure. Anyway, how about telling me what you think about the story? I would love that really. Besides, reviews made my day really, so I hope all of you can be generous enough to drop me some. Hehe.

**` Cute-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I only own the plot.

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note: **Yay! Second chapter :D Please read and review guys!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hey, do you want to walk around or maybe grab something to eat?" Mikan asked, hoping that Natsume will agree. "I got my payment in my part-time job last night, so I guess I could treat you. How does that sounds?"

She looks desperate. Yes. She's aware of that. But she just couldn't give up her love for this certain lad. Especially that she find out that Natsume is in love with the wrong person. The wrong girl. And Mikan, being in love with Natsume, she wanted to save him from the pain as soon as possible for loving that Luna.

Natsume didn't answer her question, he just continued to arrange his things inside his bag, ready to leave. Mikan just sighed, her tears already forming in the corner of her eyes.

If only Natsume could realized how much she loves him, she would be satisfied.

"If you don't want to, we could just go home together," Mikan said desperately after Natsume hang his backpack in one shoulder. He started walking towards the door, completely ignoring Mikan. And he didn't even bother to say goodbye to her.

Mikan quickly grabbed her own bag as she ran quickly, wanting to catch up with him. When she was already a few centimeters away from him, Natsume stopped. She also stopped.

He turned his head to his side, looking at her through his shoulder. "Stop following me, idiot. Leave me alone," And Natsume quickly ran away from her.

Mikan stood there in the middle of the library, her tears flowing in her eyes. Her chest clenched and her heart aching.

If only...if only she could have one chance to be with him, she's more than sure that she will take it without hesitation.

* * *

He stood there, under the blossoming Sakura Tree with the light emitting from the moon as his only source of light. His chest pounding as he hold onto the bouquet of flowers tightly, almost crushing it.

He had never confessed to anyone, so he is nervous. He doesn't know what to say nor what to do. He doesn't want to make this wrong especially that the girl he's going to confess to is a perfectionist. A goddess to everyone.

Eventually, he caught sight of someone coming his way.

Luna Koizumi stood there in front of him, looking irritated. She glanced at the bouquet of flowers in his hand and smirking at herself.

"So, what do you want from me?" Luna asked, checking her perfectly manicured nails.

Natsume gulped before handing her the bouquet, but unfortunately, Luna didn't accepted it as she continued checking her nails.

He disappointingly brought down the flowers, letting the hand that was holding it rest on his side. He clutched it and let out a breathe. "You see..."

"If you're going to confess to me, forget it," Luna said harshly. "You're so not my type. I don't even know where you got your courage to confess into me. Do you really think that I could allow someone like you to court me?"

Every words brought pain in his heart. It's like daggers piercing his chest. "I'm just trying my luck."

"Well sorry to say, your luck in not enough. I won't be able to stomached it if I'm going be seen with someone like you. So, just back off. Why don't you just go after that Sakura girl? I'm sure she's more than willing to accept you," Luna taunted. "Anyway, I'll be leaving you now. I've wasted so much of my time being here already."

And she walked away.

Natsume punitively threw the flowers on the ground, stepping on it as embarrassment and anger enveloped his body.

Yeah, Luna is right. What made him think that Luna would like him?

He's an obtuse fool.

* * *

"Natsume, will you stop drinking? You're drinking way too much!" Ruka shouted at his drunken best friend, snatching away the bottle of beer Natsume is clutching tightly.

Natsume looks miserable and Ruka can't do anything to help his best buddy.

Natsume laughed bitterly. "She said I'm not her type. I'm a fool Ruka, aren't I?"

"Natsume, why are pushing yourself with that girl? She's not even worth it! There are other girls who are more than deserving for you feelings!" Ruka articulated. Natsume clenched his fist in a ball, his jaw tightening.

"If only...if only I could be like you, Ruka. I want to become popular like you. Maybe in that way, she could give me a chance," Natsume said, snatching back the beer in Ruka's hand.

"Natsume, you don't have to be popular to be loved by someone. All you have to do is find a girl who will love you for who you are and not only for looks and for fame," Ruka advised.

Natsume drank the beer before looking at Ruka seriously. "You're right, Ruka. I have to find a girl who is desperately in love with me and only me."

"That's right. So, stop drinking!" Ruka shrieked. "You're being miserable because of a ruthless and worthless girl."

Natsume smirked.

"I'll find a girl," Natsume paused. "A girl who is desperately and madly in love with me," he repeated.

Ruka nodded his head, assuming that Natsume already got his point.

Natsume took another sip on his beer then smiled evilly.

"I'm tired of getting hurt," Natsume stopped. "And I'll make sure that this time, I'll be the one who will hurt someone."

Ruka eyes widened, completely not liking the idea that is running through Natsume's mind.

"Natsume! What are you think-" but he was cut off when Natsume ended the conversation with his last retort.

"And I'm going to start from that girl," he ended before drinking the last content of his beer and walking out of Ruka's apartment.

* * *

When Natsume arrived at the library the next day, Mikan is already there. Mikan is busily arranging the books on the shelves, not aware of his presence. He smirked in triumph as he carefully placed his bag on his desk. He silently crept behind Mikan.

He stood behind her, watching her every moves. And from the looks of it, Natsume knows that Mikan is still oblivious to the fact that he is there behind her.

"Hey," he greeted casually. He noticed Mikan stiffed on her position when he spoke. "Um, how's your day?"

Mikan turned around quickly and she blinked her big chocolate eyes, once, twice and thrice, making sure that this is not a dream. Natsume Hyuuga actually talked to her! It is a dream come true for Mikan. "Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah?" he said casually, mentally smirking at himself because he knew that he already have her under his spell.

Mikan gulped.

"Um, good morning," she said shyly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just now," Natsume retorted. "So, you got plans later tonight?"

Mikan's eyes widened. She was caught off guard by the question! Why is he asking her that? Is he planning to take her out tonight? Is she available tonight? Numerous questions are flooding Mikan's mind now. Suddenly, she remembered her part-time job. Damn, she has work today! But if she let this chance slipped away, she might lost her one and only chance. It wouldn't hurt to skip job for one night right?

"I have n-nothing," Mikan stuttered, blushing madly.

Natsume gave her a small smile that made Mikan's heart leaps in joy. It was the first time that Natsume smiled at her, and she is damn happy for it. Because usually, it is a snort, a glare, a hiss, a grunt, a growl, a snarl or whatever you can call it but never a smile.

"Great," Natsume uttered. "So, can you go out for a dinner with me then?"

Mikan is practically hyperventilating now. She can't still believe that Natsume is asking her out for a dinner. The Lord has finally answered her prayers. She could already die happy now!

Mikan gave Natsume a sweet shy smile, her cheeks in pinkish color before she shyly answered, "S-sure."

One side of Natsume's lips tugged upward in success. "Alright, see you later then."

And he turned his back on her, ready to do his own work.

Mikan smiled happily before getting back to her own work, her smile never leaves her face.

She can still believed that Natsume Hyuuga asked her out.

But, she's really looking forward for tonight's dinner.

* * *

**Author's note: **Haha. Second chapter is here :D How do you find it? Please don't forget to review. Make my day complete and great by sending me your feed backs about my works. Take care :D

**`Cute-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Did you heard the news? I finally got the right to claim Gakuen Alice as mine...in my dreams, of course xD

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note: **Third chapter up! :D Oh, I'm warning all of you know, this story has tons of drama :)))))

* * *

Chapter 3:

She stood there nervously outside the library, her back leaning on the cold wall as she gripped her bag tightly and anxiously.

Mikan Sakura carefully ran a hand on her long chestnut hair, making sure that her hair is not a mess. Slowly, she opened her bag and scavenges on it. A few seconds later, she found what she's looking for. Opening her foundation, she applied a light press powder on her face, covering her sweating oily face with the aforementioned powder. It was not her habit of putting make-ups, but this time, she considered it for this memorable and wonderful night of her life. She excitedly applied a strawberry-flavored lip gloss on her lips and smiling afterward as she stared at herself in the small mirror of her foundation kit.

She's not beautiful like the others, but nevertheless, she's contented with whatever she has.

She heard footsteps coming her way as she quickly placed her make-up back on her bag. Gradually, a tall shadow walked towards her direction. His shining-ebony hair glows under the moonlight, his ruby eyes looking intently at her as if scrutinizing her appearance.

He was handsome, for her he is.

She felt a little uncomfortable and self-conscious when Natsume's scrutinizing gaze fixated on her. She doesn't know what he is thinking about her. She doesn't know the thoughts that are running through his mind.

She's not beautiful, and she knows it. Maybe, it was the thought that Natsume's thinking right now. Maybe he's debating about whether pushing through the dinner or not.

"You're cute," Natsume complimented her. Mikan felt the lumped on her throat, her heart beating fast and her face in100 shades of red. It was the first time someone called her cute, actually, it's the first time that someone had given her a compliment. And it felt good, if she must say. Not because it's her first time receiving one but because it came from Natsume Hyuuga. The man she loves more than anything else.

Progressively, she let out a big warm smile, which she personally reserved for the guy in front of her. "You look great yourself."

Natsume smiled at her, showing a hand in front of her before saying, "Shall we go now?"

Mikan nodded her head happily like a child, as if she got something she had always wanted all this time. She accepted his hand exultantly and she felt Natsume held her small hand a little tighter whilst leading her to the place where she could finally feel true happiness and contentment.

She is more than happy. Being with Natsume is everything she had wished for. Something she had always yearned for all this time. And nothing could spoil her happiness.

Maybe, she's not bound to be alone after all.

The big rough hand that is holding her hand right now makes her feel belong and gratified.

Because with Natsume Hyuuga, she finally felt that she is someone special.

* * *

He brought her to a fancy restaurant with a romantic ambiance that every girl will surely love. He is sure that Mikan had never stepped foot on this kind of places, considering the excitement and dazzled expression that cross her face.

He mentally smirked at himself because he knew that everything is working according to what he had planned.

He gently pulled her, walking inside the restaurant with the hypnotized girl tailing behind him, his hand clutching her own hand. They were greeted by the hospitable waiters as one waiter led their to their reserved table. It was a table for two, a candle in the middle of the table and a bouquet of roses on one of the chairs.

He reached for the bouquet and handed it to the blushing auburn-haired girl who in return, smiled at him in gratitude. He smiled back and pulled a chair for her like a gentleman would usually do to his lovely date.

But for him, this isn't a date. It wasn't lovely.

For him, it's a game. An obnoxious one.

An obnoxious game that he tends to win in the end and gain victory.

The waiter handed them a menu.

"We'll call you if we finally decided what to order," Natsume said with authority, gazing at the menu. The above-mentioned waiter quickly took off after he said that.

He sneakily looked at his companion and found her having a hard time deciding. She was biting her lower lip in frustration as she held onto the menu and her chocolate-colored orbs contemplated with the menu.

"What do you want to order?" Natsume query the girl.

Mikan looked up at him and nervously smiled at him. "I don't really know. I don't have any ideas what these foods are."

"Don't worry, the foods here all tasted good. Order whatever you want," Natsume said.

Mikan put down the menu and smiled at Natsume lovingly. "How about you order for me, Natsume-kun?"

"Are you sure about that?" Mikan nodded. "My pleasure."

Natsume called the waiter and ordered. "2 Chariot de fromage and red wine."

After scribbling in his small notepad, the waiter took off immediately, leaving Natsume and Mikan in an awkward silence.

Mikan moved awkwardly on her seat, feeling a little embarrassed because of Natsume's gaze on her. "Um, don't you think that this restaurant is a little expensive? I mean, we could have eat somewhere else. Somewhere which is cheaper that this place."

"Don't mind the price," Natsume said. "Besides, I asked you out right? It's only natural for a guy to bring an enchanting girl in a wonderful place like this."

Mikan blushed at the compliment. It was the second time that he complimented her that day. All the flattery and the nice treatment put her to bliss, in a fairy tale in which she is the princess and Natsume is the prince.

But somehow, on the back of her head, she was thinking what made Natsume changed towards her. He wasn't the cold-hearted man who usually snubbed and disregard her for being persistent and frantic about catching his attention.

She was sure that Natsume loves Luna, but why is he taking her out for a dinner? Was it only her imagination and assumptions that Natsume likes Luna or was she only dreaming? If this a dream, she is more than sure that she has no intentions to wake up anymore. She would choose to stay in her dream world just to be with the guy she loves.

But she shook those thoughts off. Because within her, she knew that this is reality. More like, she believes that this is authenticity. That this isn't a sort of hallucination that was caused of her longing and hunger of being together with the man she loves. That in reality, she is sitting in an extravagant restaurant talking to Natsume, waiting for their orders to arrive. This is always been her fantasy, a fantasy that she didn't expect to come true even in her wildest dreams.

Their order arrived after a few minutes and ate.

* * *

They walked around the busy town of Tokyo. Although it's already 8:30pm, there are still a lot of people scattered around the city. They stopped in front of a Seashore as the cold wind of the night touched their skin. Their hair danced along the sway of the wind while their eyes admire the beauty of the blue sea.

What made Mikan more happy is the hand that gripped her own small hand, as if not wanting to let her go or lose her.

She smiled and inhaled the fresh air. "The air feels so good."

"Yeah," Natsume replied back.

"I wish I'm a wind," Mikan started. "So that everyone would know that I exist."

Natsume looked at her. "There must be people who doesn't know that you even exist. But you should also consider that there are people whose life brightens up because they knew that you exist."

"I wonder if those people you are saying still present in this world," Mikan uttered.

"They are, trust me," Natsume paused. "Because I'm one of those people."

Mikan looked up at Natsume and smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Natsume-kun."

They were enveloped by a comfortable silence, both staring at the enthralling view in front of the naked eyes.

Mikan stared at Natsume from the corner of her eyes. He was looking at the sea, his hair danced along the wind and his ruby-eyes shine under the gleaming moonlight. It was a perfect view for her and if only she could stay like this forever, her happiness would be complete.

She looked down at their united hands and smiled.

She glanced back at the sea, inhaled the cool wind that enters her nostrils.

She stayed still, feeling contented with their simple contact.

* * *

Natsume brought Mikan back to her house, making sure that she will be safe. He examined the place and found it to be small and cozy.

They stopped in front of Mikan's front door. Mikan turned around and bowed at him, a sign of gratitude. "Thank you for this wonderful night, Natsume-kun."

Natsume nodded his head and Mikan turned around, ready to leave. He stopped her by pulling her hand so that she can looked at him.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Mikan," Natsume muttered.

They continue staring at their each other

It was after a few good minutes when Natsume spoke and asked the question that made Mikan's ears perked up and the beat of her heart becomes rapid as if wanting to jump out of her chest.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" It was Natsume's question.

Mikan quickly looked up at Natsume, her eyes wide like saucers. "W-what?"

"I said," Natsume paused, caressing her cheek. "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Mikan gulped at that, not knowing what to say. "I...I don't know."

"Why? You love me right?" Natsume said. "And I like you. There's nothing wrong if we're going to be together."

"Do you meant what you said? How about Luna? You...like her don't you?" Mikan hesitantly asked.

Natsume kept quiet for a while before he answered straightly, "I don't like her at all. She's a fucking bitch who thinks she's perfect."

Mikan beamed a big smile at Natsume. "I'm glad to hear that. I really thought that you like her. But I'm still not sure if-" but she was cut off when Natsume crashed his lips on her, absorbing every words she was about to say.

She stood there like a lamp post. She don't have any idea what to do. She should pushed him away, but her body and heart is contracting what her mind says.

It was her first kiss. And it's with Natsume.

Slowly, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, trying her best to respond to Natsume's kiss with the same ferocity. It was passionate and sweet and Mikan couldn't help but to be hypnotized with every moves of Natsume's lips against her own.

She closed her eyes in pleasure and bliss, pulling him closer to her as much as possible, not wanting to break their contact and let him go. It was after a few seconds when they pulled away from each other. Both breathless after their fantastic kiss.

Natsume smiled at her. "So, you're my girlfriend now?"

Mikan's tears started to form in her eyes as she gave him a radiant smile.

"It will be my pleasure," And she threw herself towards the love of her life, hugging him ever so tightly. Finally, she found her match. Her other half. The person who will stay at her side forever and won't ever leave her. Finally, she found her happiness. "I love you so much, Natsume. I love you more than what you think. I love you more than anyone else in this world."

Natsume gradually snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her back, smirking at himself. He could finally start his disposition. Everything is working according to what he had planned and he will make sure that he will win this game. He'll make sure to take avenge. And he'll make sure to make this girl feel the pain of rejection that he had suffered.

He gently pushed her away to look at her shining yet teary amber orbs. Deliberately, he leaned down again to claim her lips, in which she anticipated with eagerness.

It was after 3 seconds when he broke the kiss and removed his arms around her. "Go inside now and rest. See you tomorrow."

Mikan nodded her head and tip toed at him, pecking him on the cheeks. "Take care on your way home. See you tomorrow. I love you."

And she turned her back and walked inside the house.

When he was sure that she was already inside the house, he took out a handkerchief inside his pocket and harshly wiped his lips and cheek.

"How disgusting," he muttered before walking back home.

* * *

She leaned on her front door, reminiscing every moments that happened that night. It was definitely the happiest night of her life, and now that Natsume and her are together, Mikan is sure that there would be more happy nights and days to come.

She happily removed her bag and shoes and skipped towards the bathroom. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror and found her cheeks tinted with a pink color, and a smile plastered on her face.

Eagerly, she touched her lips, still smiling in her reflection.

Her first kiss, it was fantabolous. Tremendous beyond words.

Now, she's not scared to face reality anymore.

Because she knows that Natsume is always there for her to support her and love her.

She's now ready to start over with her life again.

But this time with Natsume as her inspiration and world.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wrong grammars, I'm in a rush now. Please don't forget to review :)))

**`Cute-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Did you heard the news? I finally got the right to claim Gakuen Alice as mine...in my dreams, of course xD

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note: **Chapter 4 up! :D This is chapter is somehow lame, so yeah, don't tell me I didn't give you a warning :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 4:

Skipping part-time job, going out for a dinner with Natsume, walking and strolling around the nearby seaside, being brought back to her house after a wonderful date, and a confession is something Mikan didn't expect that would happened in her life ever, but nevertheless, it was worth it. Remembering everything that happened last night, Mikan happily opened the door of the library, popping her head on the door, wandering her big-chocolate eyes around the place to find a certain person. A big smile formed on her face when she finally saw him.

Natsume Hyuuga is busy reading the morning newspaper in full concentration. She carefully opened the door, not wanting to catch the raven's attention. She sneakily went towards him, having soft footsteps to avoid making any unnecessary sounds.

She stood behind him and smiled wider to herself as she wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head on his broad shoulder. She smiled contentedly, inhaling his scent. "Good morning."

Natsume was a bit taken back when he felt someone hugging him from behind. Putting down the newspaper, he turned his head sidewards to see who the person was. He raised his eyebrow and was about to ask her why she's hugging him when he remembered everything that happened the night yesterday.

Oh yeah, she is his girlfriend now.

Truthfully, he didn't like the idea of her being his girlfriend. And the fact that she is hugging him now, made him want to soak himself on a bath tub full of bleach to remove all her germs around him.

But thinking about the reason why he is in this condition, he decided to tolerate her.

"Morning too," he said, trying to act happy and sweet, but if you will scrutinize his voice, you would notice the disgust and irritation on it.

Mikan smiled cheerfully at him, pecking him on the cheek and breaking the hug.

She walked towards her locker and placed her things securely inside it. By the time Mikan is finished putting her things inside her locker, Natsume had already wiped the place on his cheek where Mikan had kissed.

She approached Natsume and stood beside him, hugging his arm.

"What are you reading, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked innocently her companion, staring up at him, eyes brimming with happiness and love.

He shift in their position slowly making Mikan's gripped on him loosened a little. "Obviously, I'm reading a newspaper."

"Hmmm," Mikan pulled away from him much to Natsume's relief, but when Mikan pulled his arm to make him looked at her, he almost cocked his brow on an irritating manner.

Much to his surprise, Mikan tiptoed at him and pecked him lightly on the lips. It was just a small pecked but when Mikan pulled herself away from him, she was blushing madly but nevertheless, she's smiling at him cutely.

"What's that for?" asked the astonished Natsume.

"Well, I read from a magazine before that boyfriends become happy when their girlfriends give them a good morning kiss, so I thought that maybe if I kiss you I could make you happy too," Mikan said, still blushing and smiling at Natsume innocently. "Did...did I...did I made you happy with that kiss, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume stared at the girl in front of him who was waiting patiently for a positive answer from him. He mentally cursed, not having a single clue on what to say. It was after a few seconds when he made his decision. He sighed deeply and answered, "Of course."

Mikan beamed at him widely, throwing herself on his arms again and leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm glad," she whispered lovingly.

Natsume on the other hand, rolled his eyes and carefully wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

He gently pushed Mikan away from him and says, "Um, I think we need to go to class now. I don't want to be late."

Mikan nodded her head and quickly prepare her things for her morning classes, but when she came cross on the two medium-sized bentos, she looked at Natsume again, who by now is preparing his things also.

"Ne," Mikan started. "I cooked lunch for you."

"Is that so?" Natsume said emotionlessly, not sparing a glance at her.

"Yeah," Mikan paused. "So...can we eat lunch together?"

Natsume stopped from what he was doing. Her voice was hopeful and he knows too, even without looking back at her, her eyes shows the same emotion. He looked at her brown eyes for a while before swinging his backpack in one shoulder, ready to leave . "I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Great!" Mikan chirped.

Natsume smiled at her, making Mikan's heartbeat fast. "Let's go to class now or we'll be late."

Mikan nodded happily and grabbed his hand.

They slowly made their way to their homeroom class. As they on the corridor, repulsive and mocking expressions are being thrown to them. Mikan felt uneasy because of the attention she's getting and to ease it, Natsume placed his arm around his shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Mikan smiled at him to show him how grateful she is that he's there for me.

They reached their classroom, and when they opened the door, all attention was directed to them. Repulsion. Mock. Confusion. Different expressions can be seen on the students as they walk towards the back seat, where Natsume usually sit with his best friend.

Mikan shift from her position, feeling uncomfortable with the stares being thrown to them. She gulped and kept her head low and her fist clenched on top of her lap.

She felt Natsume held on her hand more tightly, making her head to elevate immediately to looked at Natsume. Natsume gave her a small smile. "Don't mind them. They are just jealous that we are happy."

Mikan smiled widely, "Alright."

She moved her hand to his arm, cuddling it and leaning her head on her chest. It was Natsume's turn to be uncomfortable, and it's not helping also that Luna Koizumi is walking towards their way.

Luna stood in front of them, a mocking expression plastered on her face. "My, what a sweet couple we have here."

Natsume doesn't know if he should be angry with this girl. He wanted to, but whenever he see her, his heart always contradicts his heart. He looked away to stare at window, decided not to retort back.

Mikan, on the other hand, is waiting for Natsume to make the first move on replying to Luna but it never came since Natsume looked away. She stopped leaning on him as she smiled at the girl.

"Really?" It was an innocent retort. Even if Luna doesn't like her, she didn't hold a grudge against her. Besides, it's not Mikan Sakura's habit to hold grudges to people. She always thought that forgiving is the best thing that you could do to a person. "Thank you, Luna-chan."

Luna raised her brow to the impossible girl. "I mean it sarcastically, Sakura. Are you that stupid?"

"Oh," That's all Mikan could say, feeling embarrass for herself.

Finally, Natsume turned his head to the girl beside her, all flushed and embarrass. He sighed and hold the side of her face and pull her towards his chest. He placed both arms around her, making her feel safe. "Stop embarrassing her."

Mikan snuggled closer to him and smiled.

For the second time in her life, Natsume stood up for her.

"Oh, and now you're siding to her?" Luna smirked. "If I could remember clearly, you were about to con-"

Luna wasn't able to finished what she was supposed to say when the door swung open and in came a blond-boy and raven-haired girl. The girl's arm is locked with the blond's as they made their towards their direction.

"Back off," The raven said coldly. It was enough for Luna to grimaced.

"You're really nosy, Imai," Luna said but walked away. "We're not yet finished."

It was either directed for Hotaru Imai or to Natsume and Mikan. They decided to not mind Luna.

"Natsume? Who is she?" Ruka asked his best friend, looking at the girl who is snuggling at Natsume's chest. Her face is buried to his chest that Ruka and Hotaru couldn't see her face. Suddenly, the conversation that he had with Natsume after Luna rejected him came flashing into his mind. "Is that...is that Sakura-san?"

Natsume snorted and pushed Mikan away from his chest.

Mikan looked at the two newcomer and gave them a warm smile. "Hi."

"Hi to you too. Can I talk to Natsume for a while?" Ruka said.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he nodded her head. Mikan placed a kiss on his check before standing up to go to her own seat. "I love you."

Before walking away, she gave Hotaru Imai a big smile.

She was about to walk pass Hotaru when Hotaru pulled her arm, her face looking ahead, not glancing at Mikan.

"You better think twice about this," Hotaru said at Mikan that made her confuse.

"Huh?" Mikan said.

"Nothing," She let go of her arm and turned her head to look at her. She gave her a small smile. "I could be your best friend if you want."

"Eh?" Mikan said, surprised. "Do you mean it, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded her head. "I would love to be your best friend. And Ruka could be your friend too."

Mikan beamed at her, throwing her arms around her. "I got a best friend and a friend! Yay."

Mikan is very happy at the moment and she wished that her happiness would last forever. She's definitely not alone now. She got a best friend, a friend and a sweet boyfriend. She have nothing to wish for anymore. God had gave her the people who would accept her for who she is.

* * *

Both boys are looking at the two hugging girls in the middle of the classroom. The blond smiled and the raven just sighed.

"She's clingy," Natsume snorted. "And I hate it."

"Natsume," Ruka paused. "Why are you taking revenge to an innocent girl like her?"

"Don't meddle, Ruka," Natsume said coldly.

"Not meddle?" Ruka repeated, bewildered. "How could I not meddle? You're taking revenge to a girl who did nothing to you."

"I know what I am doing," Natsume retorted back.

Ruka patted the rabbit on his arm and stare at the girl pitifully who was talking animatedly to his girlfriend. "She loves you. What don't you try loving her?"

Natsume once again, stared at the blond girl in front row, flirting with the boys in their class with a seductive and flirtatious smile. He looked at her longingly and he hopes that he's the girl he is holding a while ago."I can't."

Ruka stared at his best friend. "What are you going to do to her when she find out?"

"I don't know," Natsume replied. "And I don't really care."

"Natsume, please stop this. She'll be hurt if you continue this," Ruka begged. Ruka can't help but think that his own best friend is very unreasonable. For Ruka, Mikan is way better than that Luna. And he knew that Natsume would be happier if he ends up with Mikan. The girl loves Natsume into bits, he could see it. But Natsume on the other hand, is only planning to break the girl's heart. Ruka could see it, that in the end, Mikan would be very heartbroken.

"Hurt her?" The side of Natsume's lips tugged upward. "Ruka, that's what I'm planning to do."

"Natsume, pleas-" but Ruka was cut off by Natsume.

"Don't meddle. I know what I'm doing," Natsume paused. "I'll make this game worth it for her, don't worry."

And Ruka, for the first time, actually wished that Natsume would hit his head to make him realize who's girl is worth loving for.

* * *

**Author's note: **On the next chapter, Natsume would finally meet Mikan's parents! :D So stay tune xD Please don't forget to leave a review :) I haven't check the grammar so please bear with it. I still have tons of things to do. LOL.

**` Cute-chan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I only own the plot.

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note: **Chapter 5 updates! Yay. By the way, they are 16 years old in this story :) Excuse the grammar errors, haven't check it yet. Haha. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks :D

Chapter Dedication: vampire2711 a.k.a. vampy-chan, my new found FRIEND :) This chapter is for you!

* * *

Chapter 5:

He didn't like too much attention, that's why, he did the best thing he could do to get away from the attention and stares that they are getting. He pulled his companion away from the noisy cafeteria and led her to a place where students wouldn't like to spend their free time to. It was peace and quiet, only the chirping of the birds and the gust of the wind can be heard. The place is away from the cacophonous people of their school.

He let go of her hand and quietly sat under the shade of a big blooming Sakura Tree. He sighed, his raven strands dancing along with the wind.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he muttered which made Mikan smile.

She sat beside him, holding the perfectly wrapped bentos in her hands. "You really don't like noisy and blasted place, Natsume-kun."

"Noises makes my head aches," Natsume answered back.

Mikan laughed harmoniously, making Natsume turned his head towards her direction. When she was done laughing, she smiled cheerfully at him, her eyes brimming with happiness and affection. "How about lunch then?"

He nodded his head at her suggestion which earn him a very big smile from her. He watched her unwrapped the bentos in anticipation.

"Here," Mikan handed him the bentos. "I don't know what foods do you prefer, but I hope you'll like it."

He took the opportunity to taste her cooking and he couldn't deny the fact the Mikan cooks well. "Not bad."

Mikan, on the other hand, knew that he's not good in giving a compliments. So, she took his comment as positive. "I'm glad."

And they ate the food together in silent.

They still have 30 minutes of spare time before their next class start, so they decided to stay in the Sakura Tree for a while. Natsume leaned his head on the trunk of the tree, placing his precious manga book in his face, avoiding any conversation with Mikan as possible. Mikan, on the other hand, stare at the sleeping boy beside her. A smile immediately formed on her face as she looked up at the sky, deep in her thoughts.

'Do you want to meet him?' She asked the question to no one in particular. It was her thoughts. 'I sure you do."

She turned to Natsume, tapping his shoulder to gain his attention. "Ne..."

Natsume put down his manga and raised his brow towards her. "What is it?"

"Do you want to meet my parents?" Mikan queried cheerfully.

"What?" Natsume said, shocked. "Pardon?"

"I said," Mikan took hold of his hand and held it tight while looking at him with a hopeful expression. "do you want meet my parents?"

"Don't you think it's too early for me to meet your parents? I mean, don't you think your parents will get mad if they learn that you already found yourself a boyfriend?" He reasoned out. He doesn't want to meet this girl's parents. He wouldn't want that happen ever. Because if they'll meet him and discover his plan about their precious daughter, he's sure as hell that he'll be in trouble.

"Of course not," Mikan stated confidently. "I'm even 100% sure that they would love to meet the person who loves and cares for me besides them."

The person who loves and cares for her. If only Mikan knew what he is planning to do, she wouldn't have said that.

"Um, I don't think that this is the right time for that. Maybe next time," Natsume declined.

Mikan's face fell. "Oh."

"Don't worry, when the right time comes, I'll go with you and meet them. Don't get upset now, I promise I'll meet them when I got the courage and bravery already," He explained. "But for now, I don't think I'm ready to meet them. I still have lots of things to prove and accomplish to you. I want you to be proud of me first before you introduce me to your parents. And by that time, I'll make sure that you're a proud girlfriend."

It was enough for Mikan to be delighted. She smiled at him whilst wrapping her arms around him to give him a tight hug. "You don't have to make me proud and pleased, because whatever happens, whatever you do, having you in my side is enough for me."

She said it with so much love and warmth that made Natsume, for the first time, see how vulnerable and fragile Mikan is.

But he shook those thoughts of and reminds himself that he's doing this for the sake of vengeance. The sweetness. The toleration. The fake affections. He's doing this all for his revenge.

His eyes sharpens while the memories of rejection kept flooding back at his mind. Glaring to no one and no where, he hugged her back tightly and cruelly, making Mikan winced in pain because of his fingers digging on her clothed waist as anger and contempt filled his body.

"Natsume..." he heard Mikan muttered painfully.

Instinctively, he broke the hug and looked at her pained face. "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly, caressing his cheeks lovingly. "What's wrong? You seemed angry when you hugged me. Did I said something wrong?"

"You didn't. I was just..." he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to reasoned out to her. "I was just..."

"Just what, Natsume-kun?" Mikan pressed, her big chocolate eyes shows nothing but worry.

"Nothing, come on. Let's go to class now or else we'll be late," Natsume said, dropping the topic as he pulled Mikan towards their classroom.

Mikan, on the other hand, looks up again to the sky letting the lad pulled her. She smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

'I'm not alone now. He loves me.' She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Natsume-kun, can you accompany to a very special place?" Mikan asked Natsume while they are preparing themselves to go home. Natsume looked at her through his shoulders.

"And where is that place?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Somewhere," Mikan said innocently. "Please?"

Natsume shook his head in defeat. "Alright. But make sure not to take so long."

He had thought that since it's already dismissal time and their shifts are done, he would be finally away from Mikan. But no, the impossible girl wanted him to accompany her in some place that God-knows-where. He sighed.

They walked side-by-side around the busy city of Tokyo. He let Mikan lead the way because he doesn't have any idea where this 'special place' she's saying. Soon enough, they arrived to a big gate. There are lights coming from the lamppost that keeps the place bright. There is a approximately 3 guards in a small guard house, just beside the big gate.

Mikan took his hand as they walk inside the place. And once they went deeper and deeper into the place, it was the time Natsume realized that Mikan brought him to a place he didn't expect she would bring him in the first place.

"A cemetery?" Natsume suddenly burst out. "What are we doing here?"

Mikan looked down. "We're here to visit my parents, Natsume-kun."

Parents? Does this mean that Mikan's parents are some sort of sextons and gravedigger?

Parents. Suddenly, Natsume snapped back to reality and anger filled his body. "I thought we had settled this matter already?"

"I'm sorry," Mikan apologized. "But I really want you to meet my parents."

"You," Natsume clenched his fist. "How could you trick me?"

"No, of course not, Natsume-kun," she said, her voice low. "I just don't like to hide something from you. I'm really sorry, please don't get mad."

"How could I not be mad? You fooled me!" Natsume shouted at him, making Mikan's brown eyes to water.

"I'm sorry," Mikan sniffed. "I just wanted you to meet them. I don't have any intentions to fool you and make you angry. Please believe me."

Natsume clenched his fist more, causing it to become white. He inhaled and exhaled while closing his eyes, trying his best to calm himself down and restrain himself from spanking and hurting the girl in front of him. "Alright. Let's get this over it now. Let's go meet them already if that's what you want."

They are already here, he couldn't just back down. And from the looks of it, he got some suspicions that Mikan's parents are expecting him. He wouldn't want to spoil his schemes just because he didn't show up to meet his victims parents. He could deal with her parents in the future.

Mikan smiled happily. "Thank you, Natsume-kun. Don't worry, they will surely like you."

They continue walking and after a few steps, Mikan stopped in front of the looked at the tomb curiously and was shocked to see the names that are engraved on it.

'Here lies the wonderful memories of Izumi and Yuka Sakura'

"Here we are, Natsume-kun," he heard Mikan said sadly.

Slowly, he felt guilty for shouting at her earlier. He felt pity for her. "Your...your parents are dead?"

Mikan knelt down in front of the tomb, caressing the names that are engraved on it. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, soft enough to reach Mikan's ears.

"Uh-hu, it's okay. I understand," Mikan smiled at him as she pulled him beside her. He also knelt down. Mikan continue to touch the names as her tears started to form in her eyes. "They died when I was still 5 years old when our house was caught in fire. I was playing outside that time, I didn't know that my parents are in trouble. When I came back home, the fire is still big and my neighbors said that my parents were stranded inside it. I got no choice but to stay back, I wanted to save them but I'm helpless. It was already dawn when the fire completely set off. And the next thing I know, I was already crying in front of my parent's dead body."

Natsume could feel her sorrow as she narrated the story to him. Natsume couldn't believe that this girl, have already went through different circumstances that test her bravery and courageousness.

Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"After that incident, I was brought in an orphanage. The nun there said that I'm always looking to no where every single day for 5 months maybe because of trauma. When I finally get over with my trauma, I tried to win friends but no one wants to be my friend. I wasn't treated nicely on the orphanage but that didn't stop me from being optimistic. When I reach 13 years old, I runaway. I didn't know where to go, I was wandering the whole Japan helplessly until a lady gave me home and let me work in her small bakery. But not long enough, the nice lady get sick and we didn't have any choice but to see her bakery to have money. But the money was not enough, considering that the therapy and medicines are too expensive. That's when I decided to work part-time. But it was all in vain, because she died 3 years ago."

He tightened the hug. "So, where do you live now?"

Mikan smiled at him, her tears still flowing. "I'm living in a small apartment now."

"Don't worry, I'm here," he said. He didn't know why he said that, it just slipped away from his mouth.

"Thank you," and she kissed his lips much to Natsume's surprise. It was after a few moments of seconds when he recuperated from his shock. But instead of pushing her away, for the first time, he kissed her back. After hearing her story, he couldn't find the courage to pushed her.

They broke their kiss to gasp some air. Mikan is blushing hard while her eyes radiates happiness and bliss. She took his hand and turned her attention back to the tombs of her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Natsume, my boyfriend."

And then, she turned to him with a big smile. "And Natsume, meet my parents."

He gave her a small smile before bowing his head towards the tomb. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I'm pleased to meet you."

Mikan laughed and hugged his arm. "Mom, dad. Don't worry about me anymore. I'm not alone now. I have Natsume and we love each other dearly. And we promised to the two of you that we won't leave each others side. Ever."

And she said that with so much assurance that Natsume couldn't help but think on how she will react and how hurt she'll be when she finds out everything.

* * *

**Author's note:** Mou, I pity Mikan-chan in this story :( How could I write something painful like this? Huhuhu :( Anyways, yay. Hope all of you can give me reviews :D Thanks for reading my story! I love you all :-* Take care and have a nice day! Reviews are appreciated.

**`Cute-chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I only own the plot.

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note: **Chapter 6 up! Yay. This is a long chapter. Probably, this would be the longest chapter that this story could have. Haha. Excuse the wrong grammars, please. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 6:

Every time they'll have the chance to spend time with each other on their spare times, they would always go to a certain place that only a few students will go to. As they walk towards the big blossoming tree, holding each others hand with the brunette girl smiling so brightly and the raven-haired boy with a stoic straight face and frown, each pink petals of the tree fell on them as if welcoming them to their sanctuary.

He let go of her hand when they reached the tree. The brunette sat under it, leaning her back on the strong trunk of it. She closed her eyes for a while before looking up at him and tapping her lap for three times, indicating that she wants the boy to rest his head on it.

He snorted and the girl's face fell.

"Come on, Natsume-kun," Mikan begged at him.

Against his will, he sat beside her and slowly placed his head on her lap. Automatically, she put her hand on his head, playing and caressing his silky and smooth hair.

She looked at him with eyes full of love and happiness, still playing with his raven hairs. And because he didn't like to be stared at, he turned his head to the right side, avoiding any eye contact with her.

She laughed at him, maybe due to the fact that she noticed his consciousness. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Stop it," he hissed.

Mikan stopped laughing and she wiped the tear on the corner of her eyes because of too much laughing. "I'm sorry about that, Natsume-kun."

"Hn," was his only replied.

Mikan looked up at the sky. Few Sakura petals feel on her face when a brilliant idea popped on her head. She smiled in triumph and glanced down again to her boyfriend. "I've got an idea, Natsume-kun!"

He twitched because of the loudness of her voice as he annoyingly queried her. "What is it?"

"This tree," she pointed her forefinger upwards. "will be our tree," she finished while giving emphasis on the word 'our.

"That's so childish," Natsume said boredly, sitting up beside her.

"No, it isn't," She grabbed her bag and rummaged on it. He stares at her while she rummaged something on her bag and accidentally, he noticed her bag. It was worn-out and the zipper is broken.

A sudden gust of pity enveloped him.

"Here it is!" Mikan said happily, showing him a permanent marker. She turned around to face the tree and removed the cap of the marker. Smiling, she started scribbling something on the tree. But Natsume's attention wasn't on what she was doing, he was looking plainly on her bag.

"Don't...don't you have plans on buying a new one?" Natsume asked out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Mikan looked at his direction. "Why would I? It could still write properly," she said pertaining to the marker.

"No, not the marker," Natsume said. "What I mean is your bag. Your bag is already worn-out and yet, you're still using it."

"Ah. I see," she turned her head back on the tree still smiling. "I intend to buy one, but I still don't have money. I still have lots of things to pay."

He remained silent, waiting for her to finished scribbling on the three. Several thoughts running on his mind.

"I'm done!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Natsume-kun, look!"

He was a surprised with her sudden outburst. Mikan pulled him beside her and make him look at the tree, on the very spot where she wrote 4 words.

NATSUME AND MIKAN FOREVER

"And now, this tree is officially ours!" Mikan said, hugging his arm. "This would be our asylum. We will make happy memories in this tree. And Mr. Tree will watch over us always. He will be the witness of our eternal love for each other. And as long as is standing strongly, our relationship will stay as strong as him forever."

He just kept staring at the 4 words, muttering nothing. Truth to be told, he didn't even listen to what Mikan had said. He didn't know what the girl loves about him, because for all he knows, he's planning something evil while the girl thinks about staying with him forever. He wonder how will she react when she finds out everything.

Suddenly, he felt Mikan tapped his shoulder making him turned his head towards the brunette girl.

"What's wrong? You're spacing out," Mikan started worriedly. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course not," Natsume started, giving her a small smile. "I like it very much."

And the next thing he know, Mikan already pressed her lips on his.

* * *

He didn't know what the hell is he doing and why the hell is he doing it. He didn't know how or when did he like going out and looking for a ladies bag. Earlier this morning, without his consent, he found himself getting out of the bed and his feet carrying him to a place he didn't like except when he wants to buy a manga or two. Central Town. It's too noisy and crowded for Natsume's liking.

He stroll around Central Town, looking for a boutique that can provide what he needs. Suddenly, when he turned around the corner, he spotted a jewelry shop. Again, for the second time that day, he doesn't know why did he came closer to the jewelry and checked on the displays.

Somehow, as he wander his crimson eyes on the glass, his eyes came across to a beautiful bracelet. It's a silver bracelet with ruby stones around it. Between each stones are Sakura charms.

Natsume didn't know why he entered the shop. His mind is being occupied by the bracelet and a certain girl who he thinks would fit it.

Slowly, he made his way towards the shop-keeper. "How much is the bracelet displayed in front of the shop?"

"Ah, that bracelet?" The man get an exact replica of the bracelet on a cabinet. "It's a new arrival and it's expensive. But don't worry. It doesn't fade. And it's very special. Only a few girls can fit to wear this bracelet."

"I see. How much is it?" Natsume asked curiously and the guy smiled at him.

"It's 20,000 yen," The man answered and looked up at him and smiled wider. "You got red eyes just like the stones in this bracelet. I'm very sure that the person who'll receive this will always remember you through the stones."

"You think so?" The man nodded. "I'll take it then."

"Sure then," And the man started to put the bracelet in a fancy box. "For your girlfriend, I guess?"

Natsume stopped halfway in talking out his wallet. Girlfriend. Was it for Mikan? The answer is no.

Truth to be told, the first time Natsume laid his eyes on the bracelet, it wasn't the thought of the petite brunette-pigtailed girl that enters his mind but the tall gorgeous blond-girl.

"No," Natsume paused. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, I see then," The man handed him the box. "Here it is. I'm sure the girl that will receive this will be happy."

Natsume handed him his credit card and took the box. "Thanks."

He walked out the store, completely forgetting about his real intentions on going to Central Town.

* * *

The next morning, Natsume was the first one to arrived in the library. He placed his bag on the top of the desk before opening it and grabbing the newspaper he bought earlier that day.

He didn't bother to zipped it close.

He started reading and after a few minutes, Mikan Sakura arrived.

Like any other day, she is smiling brightly as she walked towards her boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Natsume-kun!"

In return, Natsume just nodded his head.

When Mikan turned her back around to placed her things on her locker, he immediately wiped the place she had kissed him. He swears to all God that he'll never get used to her kisses.

After Mikan placed her bag on the locker, she turned to him again and cheerfully asked him, "Should I put your bag into your locker too?"

"Yes please," he boredly answered.

Mikan grabbed his bag and due to her clumsiness, she accidentally tripped on the floor and the contents of Natsume's bag fell. She rubbed the back of her butt, eyes closed. Natsume on the other hand, just shook his head and slowly walked towards his girlfriend. "How clumsy can you get?"

"Hehe. Sorry," Mikan muttered. She started picking up Natsume's things that are scattered on the floor. And when she lifted up a Biology book, she saw a fancy box under it. Due to her curiosity, she picked it up and gently opened the box.

Her chocolate orbs widened in admiration. "Wow..."

When Natsume heard what she had said, he turned his head on her direction, still oblivious to the fact that Mikan had saw the bracelet that he bought the other day.

"What wow?" His eyes widened in realization when he saw the thing that Mikan is holding. "Oh shit."

"Is...is this for me Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, still dazed. The corner of her auburn orbs have tears.

That question made Natsume speechless. He wanted to say that it wasn't for her. But he knew that, if he told her that, she will be having doubts about him. And he didn't want that now. He had gone this far, and he wouldn't dare to put his efforts and sacrifices in waste. Every kisses and hugs that he tolerated will be all in futile.

Against his will, he sighed and answered, "Yeah."

Mikan beamed a big happy smile despite of the tears on her eyes. "Really? It's so...beautiful."

"Yeah. It is," He said, rolling his eyes in the process.

Mikan slowly made her way towards him, holding the bracelet ever-so-tightly. "It has Sakura charms, just like my last name. Did you thought of me when you saw it?"

"Yeah. I thought of you when I said that," It was a total lie. He wasn't thinking of her the first time he laid his eyes on that bracelet. " And besides, I thought that the stones in the bracelet could make you remember me always," He used the exact words that the shop-keeper said to him, but the difference is, he said it with no emotion.

Mikan giggled. "I love you, Natsume-kun. Thank you."

And slowly, Mikan take the bracelet out of the box and stare at it. "It's red. Just like your eyes. It's so hypnotizing, just like the way your eyes affects me."

"It's ruby stones," Natsume said.

Mikan smiled at him before showing her wrist, "Can you put it on me?"

Natsume nodded his head before taking the bracelet out of her grip. Unwanted, he unlocked the bracelet and gently placed it around her thin wrist. The bracelet hang on her loosely, and even if Natsume doesn't want to admit it, it suits her.

"What do you think, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked excitedly, shaking her wrist to make the bracelet move. "Does it look good on me?"

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly.

As he stare at the bracelet, he couldn't help but think on how will it looks on Luna's wrist. Maybe, it will be more suitable considering Luna's flawless skin. Maybe, it will be more worth it. And maybe, he will appreciate it more.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift, Natsume-kun," she hugged him tightly to show her gratitude to him. It was her first time receiving a gift from someone, and she swears to take good care of it. Especially that it came from Natsume. Someday, she would buy something special for Natsume too. A thing that could make him remember her whenever he goes. But not now, she don't have enough money yet. For the meantime, her feelings for the lad is her payment for everything he gave her. "How about breakfast then?"

And with that, the brunette and the raven exited the library and walked towards the cafeteria. After all, they still have 45 minutes spare time.

* * *

There are only few students inside the cafeteria, since its only morning. The couple walked towards to a 2-chair table and silently sat on it.

Mikan smiled at she continue staring at the bracelet that she received from Natsume. "What do you want to eat?"

"Just coffee," Natsume answered.

"Okay, I'll go get some food. Wait for a while, Natsume-kun," and the girl happily skipped towards a stall.

Natsume grimaced at the thought of the bracelet. It was supposed to be Luna's not Mikan's. He had spend so much money for it, and yet he wasn't able to give it to the girl he loves. That Mikan is really a nuisance.

The door burst open and in came was the girl who always fills Natsume's mind. While staring at her, Natsume couldn't help but look at her wrist and imagine her wearing the bracelet he bought for her.

With that, he can help but become irritated to Mikan.

Luna walk passed him, not sparing a glance or two on him. Even if the girl rejected him and hurted him, he can help but to continue loving him. And even if he doesn't want to say it, he still hoping that the girl will look his way and somehow, notice him.

He sighed to himself.

He's whipped.

Natsume Hyuuga is fucking whipped.

And among all the girls, he was whipped by the Luna Koizumi.

* * *

She hummed a song to herself while waiting for turn in the not-so-long-queue. She couldn't help but to giggle everytime her eyes came cross with the shining jewelry on her wrist.

Slowly, she raised her wrist on her face-level and smiled happily at the sight of the bracelet in her wrist, oblivious that a gorgeous blond is standing behind her.

"Woah, that's a great bracelet you got there, Sakura," Luna mocked. "Didn't know you could buy something fancy or did you stole it?"

Mikan turned around and found the girl's mocking expression. Stole? Why would she stole it? She couldn't help but feel offended by her words. True, she couldn't buy something fancy like this, but she wouldn't dare to steal. "I didn't stole it. Natsume-kun gave this to me."

"Oh, that dorky boyfriend of yours?" Luna laughed. "Did he gave that bracelet to you willingly or did you claim it as yours once you saw it?"

Mikan kept silence. Somehow, Luna's words hit her. She did claim it as hers once she saw it. She assumes that it was hers without thinking that it might be for someone else. But she did asked him right? And he said that it was for her. "He gave this to me willingly."

"Really now?" Luna scrutinized the bracelet. "It's beautiful. A beautiful and expensive-looking jewelry doesn't suit your defective skin. I think it suits to me more. Why don't you just give it to me? I know Hyuuga-san won't protest."

Feeling insulted by her words, Mikan unconsciously grabbed the bottle of juice from the from girl beside her and splash it to Luna's face. As soon as the juice splatted on the blond's face, Luna started screaming and throwing words of insult to Mikan.

"You bitch! How could you?" And she slapped Mikan on the face, hard.

"It's your fault in the first place!" Mikan shouted back, holding her now red cheeks. It was her first time fighting for herself.

This scene causes a commotion. The other students inside the cafeteria started whispering to each other.

And when Luna grabbed Mikan's hair and tousled it, Natsume Hyuuga came into the view.

Adrenaline rush came over Natsume as he ran towards Luna's direction and pulled her away from the messed-hair Mikan by the waist. Mikan on the other, fell on the floor because of the impact that Luna made when Natsume pull her.

"What the hell is happening here?" Natsume asked irritably, still holding the waist of Luna.

Luna struggled from Natsume's waist. "That slutty girlfriend of yours couldn't afford to hear the truth! She started throwing insults at me and then when she threw a bottle of juice in my face! How bitchy can she get?"

"No, Natsume-kun! I didn't insulted her! She was the first one who insu-" but she was cut off by Natsume's hard voice.

"You insulted her and threw a bottle of juice in her?" Natsume said, his voice hard. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Bu-bu-but!" Mikan's voice is now croaking, her tears forming on her eyes. "She told me that the bracelet you gave me doesn't suit me!"

"Well, it doesn't really suit you at all!" Luna burst out. "It will harmonize more to me! Just accept it!"

Natsume breathed out and clenched his fist. "Just take the damn bracelet off now."

"No! You gave this to me. I'm not going to hand this over to anyone!" Mikan said, hugging her wrist tightly on her chest.

"I told you. TAKE . IT . OFF," Natsume said that with emphasis. When Mikan didn't comply, he knelt in front of him and roughly grabbed her wrist and unlocked the bracelet.

Mikan, while watching Natsume removed the bracelet, couldn't hold her tears anymore. Her tears freely flow on her face and. "Natsume...please. Don't."

As soon as the bracelet is free from her wrist, Natsume took it and stood up. He handed it to Luna. "It's yours. I'm sorry for the way she acted."

Luna smirked and took the jewelry. "I told you. Even your boyfriend knows that it's not suitable for you. Thanks, Hyuuga-san!"

And with that, Luna walked away. The others students also walked away after Luna left because homeroom class will soon start.

They left the two inside the cafeteria. Mikan in her miserable state and Natsume's back facing the brunette.

Natsume turned around and looked at the sobbing girl on the floor. "That's a very drastic act. Just because of a stupid bracelet, you did a stupid scene. Are you really that low?"

Every word pierce Mikan's heart. It was just a stupid bracelet for him. It was not important to him.

"It wasn't a stupid bracelet for me," Mikan whispered, her jaws shaking. "It was the most precious thing that I ever had. Not because it was expensive, but because you gave it to me."

He sighed. "But still, that's not an enough excuse-"

But Mikan cuther off, "You gave it to her easily. It wasn't for me in the first place, right? It was for her."

He bit his lower lip, unable to comprehend what to say next to her. "It's not like that. I just gave it to her so that she'll stop bothering you. I'll just buy you another one if that will makes you happy."

Mikan remained silent. Natsume, on the other hand, knelt down in front of her and raised her face so that they could stare at each other. "It's for you. I assure you. I just don't like it when someone is hurting you. I'd rather hand over everything I have than to see you suffer."

It was a total lie again.

"Really?" Mikan asked. Innocence is written all over her voice and face.

Natsume nodded.

Gradually, a smile formed on her crying face before she slowly wrapped her arms around him for comfort. "I love you. Say that you love me too, Natsume-kun."

"I..." he struggled for the 'L' word. He couldn't say it. Not to this girl. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his in frustration and anger, "love you too."

And in that very day, Natsume had said the biggest lie that he ever made.

* * *

**Author's note: **Waa. Mikan T.T I'm such a bad author. How could I put Mikan in such a painful state? Huhuhu :( Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter. Please don't forget to send to me your reviews :) Well then, have a nice day!

**` Cute-chan :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I only own the plot.

**Summary: **She is an outcast. He is also an outcast. She loves him but he pays no attention to her. And when she got the chance to be with him, she grabbed the chance without seconds thoughts even though she knew that it will hurt her in the end.

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm still here :D I'm still alive, I'm not in hiatus mode and more importantly, I'm still UPDATING! :))) Sorry for the late update though. I'm so busy in school and I'm sick. Can't find the energy to write the chapter. But hey hey hey, cheer up! Because I love all you so much, I tried my best to make a chapter for all of you. And I'm presenting it to all of you now. Aren't I niiiiice? :D Please enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it :)))))) Review after wards if you like :))))

* * *

Chapter 7:

Students are neither shouting or jumping for joy as the bell of the Gakuen Alice finally rang, signaling that dismissal has arrived. Today is Friday, meaning, they could finally take some break over school works and terror teachers. They could have time to meet up with their friends and hang-out with them or maybe have some beauty rest in their respective homes for the next 2 days.

Meanwhile, while other students are already making their way out of the big gate of Gakuen Alice, one student with a brunette hair is happily sitting inside the isolated classroom while playing with her long pigtails.

As she happily and absent-mindlessly played with her hair, she didn't notice someone creeping behind her back. And when the person spoke, she almost fell on her chair because of astonishment.

"Hey," the person said.

Mikan Sakura looked back at the intruder and let out a smile of nervousness. "Hotaru-chan, you scared me!"

Hotaru Imai sat beside the brunette and beamed slightly at her. "Sorry about that."

Mikan smiled back, totally forgetting what happened earlier. "It's okay Hotaru-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hotaru said quietly. "You?"

"I'm fine also!" Mikan answered cheerfully. "Why are you still here, Hotaru-chan?"

"I'm waiting for Ruka. He went to the school's barn for a while to see the animals," Hotaru answered. "You know, Ruka is an animal-lover. It's his past time checking the animals once in a while."

"Ah. I see," Mikan said. "Ruka-pyon is such a nice guy isn't he? You're so lucky to have him. And of course he's also lucky to have you! You're so pretty and nice."

"Thanks," Hotaru said. "How about you? What are you still doing here?"

Mikan smiled. "I'm waiting for Natsume-kun. He said that he needed to go to the principal's office to talk about some important matters. He said that I shouldn't wait for him but I insisted that I'll wait for him. Besides, it's still early. My part-time job will not start until 7pm."

"You got part-time job?" Hotaru repeated curiously. "Where?"

Mikan leaned her back on the chair's backrest and played with her pigtails again. "In a fast-food. I work there to sustain my accommodation fee and daily expenses."

"I see." Hotaru said.

Silence.

"Are you," Hotaru started. "Are you happy with Hyuuga?"

Mikan looked at her with a surprised expression. "Eh?"

"Are you happy with him?" Hotaru said, rephrasing her previous question.

Realizing Hotaru's question, Mikan let out a very big smile as she started scribbling imaginary letters with her fingers on her wooden desk. Her facial expression becoming more serene and calm. "Do I still have to answer that? It's pretty obvious."

Hotaru glanced at her for awhile before turning her head to look in front.

"I couldn't be happier now," Mikan started. "To tell you the truth, I can't still believe that I now have him in my side. In my arms, in my heart and in my life. He's everything I have now. I couldn't live without him. He's my happiness. My better half and my light. He's my world now, Hotaru-chan. And I'm willing to give everything just to make him happy. He's always there to protect me and love me. He's always there to support me. Although he's sometimes distant to me and he doesn't do sweet things to me, I know that he loves me just like the way I love him. Tell me Hotaru-chan, how could I not love him?"

Hotaru balled her fist in anger and frustration. This girl is so vulnerable. She couldn't help but to feel pity towards her. That damn Hyuuga is such a bastard. Can't he see that this girl loves him so goddamn much?

Really. Sometimes, there are really precious things that the naked eyes couldn't see.

"I understand," Hotaru said.

SILENCE again.

The silence that envelops them broke when Luna's group suddenly came passing in their classroom, chatting and laughing like a mad maniac. And when Luna saw Mikan, she smirked and elegantly brushed his bangs using her right hand where the bracelet that Natsume gave to Mikan is placed.

Mikan looked down as she remembered the whole encounter about the bracelet. It's been 2 weeks but the incident is still fresh on the brunette's mind.

Natsume haven't fulfilled his promise yet. He hasn't given her something in exchange to the bracelet that he had hand over to the blond.

Seeing the sad expression that kick in the brunette's face, Hotaru decided to speak. "She's a bitch, isn't she?"

"Eh?" Mikan said surprised. She was speechless. She doesn't know what to say. True, Luna can be very annoying to Mikan and she loves to tease Mikan, but never did Mikan perceived her as a bitch. I...I don't know."

"You have to agree with me. She's a stupid bitch," Hotaru muttered. "I heard about your last encounter with her."

"Oh. I couldn't do anything. Especially when Natsume-kun took the bracelet out of my wrist. I wanted to run for it but Natsume-kun's piercing gaze magnetize me into the floor. It was the first gift that I had received and it was from Natsume-kun. It really hurts that he hand it over to Luna-chan that easily."

"I see," Hotaru said before placing her hands on her nape and gently removing the necklace that she always wear. She smiled to Mikan before placing it around her neck. "It's yours. Take care of it. It's my favorite."

Mikan, on the other hand, is shocked. She glanced down at the thing on her neck and gently touch the pendant of it. "W-why? I can't accept it. It's too beautiful. It's also your favorite."

Mikan attempted to removed the necklace from her neck but Hotaru stopped her by holding both of her hands. "Accept it. I'll be mad if you don't. It will be the sign of our friendship."

"Sign of our friendship?" Mikan repeated as tears form into her eyes.

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah. Sign of our friendship. We're best friends now, right?"

Mikan beamed widely before throwing herself on her first best friend's arns. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan! Thank you very much! Don't worry, I'll take good care of it."

Suddenly, they heard a soft and gentle voice nearing the classroom. Hotaru broke the hug and wiped the tears that flowed on her face. "Ruka's here. I have to go now. Take care on your way."

And as if on cue, Ruka Nogi's head popped on the door.

"Hotaru? Let's go now. Oh hello, you're here too Sakura," Ruka said gently.

Hotaru stood up and made her way towards her boyfriend. But before they can completely left the brunette alone, Hotaru looked back and gave her the warmest smile she could produce and muttering 'best friends' to her.

Ruka placed his arm around Hotaru's waist before smiling and bidding their goodbye to his best friend's girlfriend.

And they left her alone inside the classroom.

* * *

Mikan smiled as she stare at the gift that she had received a few moments ago. The pendant is a firefly and it is surrounded by small purple stones. It's beautiful and Mikan could guess that it's expensive.

While enjoying the view of the her new necklace, Natsume Hyuuga entered the classroom and narrowed his eyes towards the brunette in the center of the classroom. "What are you still doing here?"

Mikan looked up and quickly stood up. She ran towards Natsume and smiled widely at him.

"Natsume-kun, look! Hotaru-chan gave this to me. Isn't it pretty?" She said while showing the necklace to him. "She said that this will be the sign of our friendship."

Natsume rolled his eyes in response. "I see. What are you still doing here?"

Mikan put down the necklace and smiled wider. "I wanted to go home together with you."

Natsume snorted. "I'm still not going home yet. I still have things to do."

"Mou, is that so?" Mikan's face fell. "What kind of things, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume massaged his temples in annoyance and exhaustion. He is tempted to hit the girl to make her shut up. He's so tired from all the school works and from the principal's favor to make him the person-in-charge for the upcoming autumn dance and yet, his 'girlfriend' is asking too much questions to him that makes his head spin. Can she be a little considerate?

"Do you need to know everything I need and have to do?" Natsume snapped grumpily. "You're so annoying."

He walked towards his desk and placed his books inside his backpack.

Mikan pouted sadly and walked towards him. She stood behind him and hugged his waist while resting the side of her cheeks on his back. "Natsume-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"It's alright. I'm just tired," Natsume said before removing the arms on his waist and swinging his backpack on one arm. "I'll be going now. Bye."

And he walked away. "Wait, Natsume-kun!"

Mikan quickly grabbed her own bag and ran to catch up with him. When she was already behind him, she tapped his back and smiled. "Natsume-kun, do you-" but she was cut off when Natsume yelled at her.

"What?" Natsume yelled. "Didn't you hear what I said? I can't go home with you because I still have things to do. Can't you understand that? Goddamnit!"

Mikan slightly back down because of the sharpness and anger in his voice. Unwanted, her tears started to form in her eyes and her body shivers in fear. "So-sorry, I...I d-didn't mean t-to m-make y-you mad."

Natsume massaged the bridge of his nose before letting out a big sigh and pulling her towards him. He gently kissed her forehead. "Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. It's just that...you know, I'm tired."

Mikan nodded her head and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Do...do you remember what tomorrow is?" Mikan asked.

Natsume's eyebrows met in confusion. "No. What's with tomorrow anyway?"

"Oh," Mikan said sadly. "You forgot."

"What is it?" Natsume pressed, getting more and more curious. What the hell is this girl talking about? Is it her birthday or her parent's death anniversary? What? He got no idea. Natsume hates it when someone is making him guess. "Is it your birthday or something?"

Mikan smiled. "No. But it's something very special. Let's go out tomorrow and I'll tell you, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume twitched. The nerve of this girl. How could she blackmail him? No one blackmails or order Natsume Hyuuga!

"I'm busy. I'm so tired. I want to take some rest tomorrow. Maybe next time. Bye," Natsume said and was about to walk away but he felt a hand tugged the sleeves of his uniform's blazer. "What?"

"Please? Even just for 2 hours or less. I just wanted to be with you tomorrow," Mikan begged. Her face shows nothing but sadness for his rejection. "We'll just eat and then we can go home after wards. Please reconsider it, Natsume-kun."

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance. He's so damn tired and yet the stupid girl is pestering him to go out with him tomorrow. Can't this girl be more annoying? Damn.

Too tired to argue anymore, he decided to just agree with her. "Fine, fine, fine. Tomorrow it is. Let's meet at 1pm near the Howalon Store in Central Town. We're just going to eat okay? No more, no less. Got it?"

Mikan beamed at him before throwing herself towards him. Mikan buried her cheek on his chest before happily nodding her head. "Okay. Thank you."

Natsume rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time before pushing the girl away. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'll leave now. Bye."

He turned around and was about to walk away, but Mikan stopped him AGAIN by pulling his sleeves and slamming her lips on his own. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Take care, Natsume-kun! See you tomorrow. I love you."

And she left him, astonished.

Geez. The girl can be very aggressive. Natsume concluded.

Not to mention, utterly annoying for Natsume's liking.

* * *

Mikan gently brushed her long auburn hair while looking at the mirror. Smiling, she took the necklace that Hotaru had given her and slowly placed it around her neck.

It's only 12:00pm and yet she is almost done preparing for her date with Natsume.

Originally, she planned to watch movie with him for their date, eat and then stroll around some parks and mall. But since Natsume is tired and got things to do, she settled herself for a lunch with him. She still prioritize his health afterall.

And there are still next time. They could do other things when Natsume is not busy anymore.

For the last time, she brushed her auburn hair before grabbing a new pair of red ribbons she bought yesterday. It's just a simple red ribbon with white polka dots as its designed . Something plain and cheap. But Mikan is used to budgeting so it doesn't matter anymore.

She carefully tie her hair into its usual pigtails, but this time with a new pair of ribbon.

She also wears simple clothes. It's just a simple sleeveless white dress with flowers embroiled around the end of the dress. Something austere and sale, but Mikan is contented with it.

Besides, she believes that whatever she looks like, Natsume would still accept her.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she checked her appearance. Contented with what she looks like, she grabbed her bag and left.

She arrived at their meeting place around 12:45pm and Natsume hasn't arrived yet. She sat on the bench beside the store and hummed a random song to herself while excitingly waits for Natsume.

At 3:00PM, there is still no Natsume. Mikan becomes worried. She opened her bag and took out a piece of paper where a few numbers where scribbled. It's Natsume's number. She got it from him a few days ago when they were taking their rest on 'their' Sakura Tree. At first, Natsume didn't want to give his cellphone number to her considering that she got no cellphone. But after a few persuasion, she had made Natsume gave it to her.

She walked towards the nearest payphone center and put coins on it. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick it up. But unfortunately, the one who answered her is his answering machine.

"Natsume, where are you? I'm getting worried. I hope you're okay. Take care. I love you," she said to the answering machine.

Hours and hours passed by and there is still no Natsume. Mikan becomes more and more worried. It's not helping also that every time she calls him, the only one that answers her is the answering machine.

It's already 6:30PM. She dialed his number again for the umpteenth time that day, her coin purse already empty for using the payphone.

Finally, Natsume picked up the phone! Mikan sighed in relief.

"Hello?" She heard Natsume said.

"Natsume-kun, it's Mikan. Are you alright?" Mikan asked. "You weren't answering my phone calls earlier. Are you okay?"

"My phone is out of battery," Natsume answered through the other line. "What is it?"

"I was worried about you," Mikan started. "You didn't show up in our date."

SILENCE.

"Sorry. I kinda forgot. Koko asked me to come into his house since it's his birthday. I couldn't say no," Natsume reasoned out. "I'll make up to you next time. Need to hang up. Bye." Natsume said uncaring.

"W-w-wait! Natsume-," but he already hanged up.

Mikan gloomingly put down the telephone and leaned her forehead on it.

And as if sensing her sadness, the rain started to pour.

Mikan slowly took something out of her bag and stare at it as her tears flow on her eyes.

She caressed the rings on the red velvet box as her chest clenches with so much pain and hurt. She was supposed to give the other one today to Natsume but he stood her up. She doesn't want to think that she's insignificant to him, but she couldn't help it.

"I love you," Mikan started, her tears continuously flowing on her eyes. "Happy 1st Month."

* * *

**Author's note: **Natsume is sooooo mean. Isn't he? How can he stood someone up? Especially that it's Mikan! :( It's even their monthsary. Natsume you jerk! I still looooooove you anyways :) Kindly leave a review? Please? Pretty Please? Pretty Pretty Please? I want to reach 100, so help we achieve it :D Anyways, hope you all like the chapter.

By the way, raw scans of chapter 135 of the manga is out! :D And OH MY GOD. It's so sweet. There's a Natsume and Mikan moment at the end of the chapter! So you better check it out especially if you're a Natsume and Mikan fan like meee :)

Ta Ta for now! :) See you on the next chapter.

**`Cute-chan :)**


End file.
